Be Your Girl
by Bara Tsu
Summary: Aunque te quiera tanto... no puedo ser tu chica
1. Chapter 1

**Después de largo tiempo puedo tomarme un tiempo para escribir, espero que sea de su agrado, todo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Nozomi.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, les dejo leer con tranquilidad.**

* * *

 _ **Be Your Girl**_

Lentamente las gotas de lluvia iluminadas por el incesante transito nocturno mojaban sin parar la ropa que llevaba, al menos serviría para ocultar… las lágrimas que llovían en mí.

A veces me pregunto muchas cosas… tantas que parece que no existe fin, lo siento tanto… No quería…. Que esto terminara así.

El tiempo no era mucho… pronto me alcanzarías en busca de respuestas, te conozco, sé que lo harás… pero mientras la anestesia de tus labios lentamente se va…. Déjame creer que aun soy la única.

Tantas noches abrazando inocentemente mi almohada imaginando que era tu suave pecho… imaginando tu perfume…. La luna era mi confidente. Llore cobardemente…. Incansable hasta quedarme sin voz, sola… si, como siempre en mi habitación, deseando que aquellos días de sol sean eternos.

Me siento sola, cariño, te necesito más que nunca… hoy más que nunca.

Tengo miedo, soy cobarde, no puedo volver a mirarte a los ojos….

Aunque no soy tu nada… pensé que estaría bien tal vez… compartirte con alguien más…. Lloro una y otra vez sabiendo que yo… yo no quiero eso.

Me gustaría ser… tu novia.

Cobardemente apretó los dientes... sé que es imposible.

Aun que me quieras tanto... y justo hoy un ¨Te quiero¨ me dijiste... esto no puede ser posible.

Amo sin derecho a sentir…

Callada, imposible de decir

Imposible sueño… sin cumplir

Vacío, hueco… sin vida que vivir.

Recordar…. Instancias en el tiempo

Pensamientos añejados en el sentimiento… en el recuerdo

Callados, ocultos… arcanos al viento

Clamando… ser libertados en este momento.

Miedo en vez de barrotes

Dolor en vez de grilletes

Lagrimas escurren lentamente…. Perdiéndose tímidas en el suelo.

Aunque sea mentira… aunque sea una vez, por favor, dime soy yo quien tu amas…. Mi único deseo es tenerte por completo… Aunque sea una mentira, solo para calmar mi mente… dime que soy la única.

La gente pasa… tan presurosa… como siempre, corren de aquí para allá para evitar mojarse; mi abrigo ya empapado se siente frio… miro mis manos y solamente tiemblo.

Mi pecho se siente frio… mis rodillas flaquean al recordar lo que hice….

Te besé.

Tus ojos asustados fueron la respuesta más dolorosa que recibí… Aun que un segundo fue… me basta ¿No?

Mientras la anestesia de tus labios se acaba… poco a poco empieza a arder…

Corrí de tu casa… después de ser empujada por ti…¨Lo siento¨ me dijiste justo cuando antes de besarte me dijiste ¨Te quiero¨

Malinterprete todo ¿No?

Aunque sea un segundo… déjame creer que soy… para ti quien quieres.

Mis esperanzas, como mi corazón, lentamente mueren…. Mis piernas adoloridas se debilitan, caigo sentada.

Incesable llanto… El ruido de los autos era tal vez lo único que callaba mis suspiros de agonía.

El tiempo se hacía más corto… tú corrías a mi encuentro y tal vez por buena o mala suerte… te perdí en el camino.

Ya no faltaba mucho… pronto estarías aquí, justo aquí…. Donde compartimos las dos… tantos recuerdos.

Aunque quisiera este sentimiento siempre estuvo aquí, me gustaría que no haya sido así… tal vez ahora… estaríamos aun riéndonos como antes.

Estúpidos sentimientos.

Me siento culpable….

El tiempo pasaba… incesable, infranqueable, pero tus ojos azules jamás asomaban, tal vez era de esperarse… una parte en mi deseaba ser… encontrada por ti.

Cumplir con aquella surreal fantasía ¨Te quiero, eres la única en quien pienso¨ ¨Te amo¨… imposible realidad.

Resignada de mi destino me levante de la acera… mire con nostalgia las paredes y el suave helado que compartíamos a manudo.

Di la espalda… avance.

La anestesia de tus labios se acaba, mi pecho duele… aunque no quiero, lloro sin parar.

Me gustaría… oír mi nombre pronunciado por tus labios, corriendo con los brazos abiertos… por mí.

Imposible fantasía… Tal vez lo único que reciba es una buena bofetada.

 _Tu voz resonó a lo lejos… gritaste mi nombre, detuve mi paso… no tuve el valor de mirarte a los ojos._

 _Te acercabas… mi sentencia estaba firmada, con la manga de mi abrigo seque el resto de lágrimas que tenía mi rostro._

 _Estruendo… la lluvia se hizo más fuerte._

 _Voltee a verte, estabas… al igual que yo empapada, agitada… abriste los brazos…_

 _No dude… corrí hacia ti, rogando que esto no sea un sueño…_

 _El ruido de los autos… no mermaba el suave sonido susurrante de tus labios en mi oído_

 _¨Te amo¨ dijiste bajito, sonrojada hasta las orejas… tomaste suavemente mi mentón… me besaste._

Lentamente las gotas de lluvia iluminadas por el incesante transito nocturno mojaban sin parar la ropa que llevaba, al menos serviría para ocultar… las lágrimas que llovían en mí.

A veces me pregunto muchas cosas… tantas que parece que no existe fin, lo siento tanto… No quería…. Que esto terminara así.

El tiempo no era mucho… pronto me alcanzarías en busca de respuestas, te conozco, sé que lo harás… pero mientras la anestesia de tus labios lentamente se va…. Déjame creer que aun soy la única.

Tu voz resonó a lo lejos… gritaste mi nombre, detuve mi paso… no tuve el valor de mirarte a los ojos.

Te acercabas… mi sentencia estaba firmada, con la manga de mi abrigo seque el resto de lágrimas que tenía mi rostro.

Estruendo… frenos y gritos… vidrios rotos.

Voltee a verte… Mi corazón se comprimió de terror, corrí sin pensarlo dos veces…, miraste suavemente mis ojos ignorando el ruido que nuestras voces debilitaban.

Lloraba… tenía miedo, sentía que pronto te perdería.

Tomaste mi rostro, susurraste mientras tomabas mi mano… palabras que no entendí.

El tiempo pasaba… tus ojos se apagaban.

Grite con desesperación tu nombre… no respondías, tu corazón dejo de latir…. En tan solo un instante.

Me aferre a ti… pero fue imposible, te alejaron de mí.

Tome un taxi hacia el hospital… Intente avisar… pero un mensaje que por tener el móvil apagado leí:

 _¨Siento haber actuado así… Yo… tenía miedo, hoy me di cuenta cuanto temo perderte, siempre te he amado… en el fondo de mi corazón, desde que te conocí… eres en quien pienso. Se supone que te debería decir esto en persona… Lo siento¨_

Guarde ese mensaje… eternamente en mi corazón.

Aun cuando no despiertes… espero ser tu chica.

El tiempo pasa…. Semana tras semana, mes tras mes, hasta que…

* * *

 **Siento haber… desaparecido de esta forma, realmente no estoy en el mejor de mis ánimos, este día es algo complicado y las semanas anteriores estuve ocupada, estoy esperando hasta final de ciclo y tal vez si la vida me da la oportunidad y la iluminación de seguir mis sueños…**

 **Gracias por leerme, esperarme, de corazón les agradezco inmensamente.**

 **Siento haber dejado el final abierto, depende de cada quien darle la interpretación a su criterio…**

 **¿Serviría como escritora?... Es la duda que tengo.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado este pequeño texto, las vacaciones se acercan y me tomare mi tiempo para aparecer nuevamente.**

 **Desde la distancia mando a cada uno de ustedes un gran abrazo, un beso azul…**

 **Se despide Rose, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Adiós

**Este episodio está narrado desde la perspectiva de Eli, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Salí corriendo a tu encuentro… tal vez por miedo te empuje… solo quiero pedirte perdón.

Hey… mira, el cielo esta tan brillante hoy, ¿no te apetecería dar un paseo conmigo hoy? Tal vez… ir por nuestros típicos parfait…

Amargamente sonríes… caminas lentamente el camino a la escuela, por favor, escúchame… solo quiero hacer las paces.

Es lo que intento decir… ¡Escúchame! Regálame una sonrisa… que lleve por siempre tatuada en mis recuerdos…

Sin embargo… Sé que estas fingiendo, lo se… nunca había visto… tanto dolor impregnado en ti, perdóname.

Aunque me tienes tan cerca… ¿Por qué has estado llorando? Es… como si no estuviera allí, sujete con fuerza tu mano…Tu no te das cuenta de mí, eres cruel.

Yo tengo que decirte… Todos cometemos errores mientras vivimos, sé que no eras sincera conmigo respecto a tus sentimientos… lo sé, yo tampoco lo fui, pero…. No debes preocuparte por eso… yo… estaré siempre junto a ti.

Si sientes que te arrepientes… te pellizcare las mejillas, después tú lo harás conmigo y nos reiremos como siempre…

Tengo que tomar el valor, te lo dije una vez… pero tal vez aquel mensaje no leíste, es vergonzoso ¿sabes?... ¡Te amo!

Nada tiene sentido ¿Verdad?... tengo que aceptar mi realidad.

Parece que no es posible ¿No? Mi historia hace no mucho ya tuvo su fin, pero antes de irme definitivamente… antes de desaparecer… Solo quería verte una vez más.

Si no estoy más aquí… sé que puedes vivir por tu misma… tal vez mucho mejor, limpia tus lagrimas… quiero ver tu sonrisa, mírame… Espero que algún día puedas ser feliz.

No quiero que llores… el tiempo finalmente curara todo y… nuestro momento una historia más del pasado, así que por eso… quiero que me recuerdes sonriendo.

El sol es tan brillante… si no te molesta, vamos a caminar… en silencio, mirando nuestros ojos… discretamente, deseando nuestros labios en secreto.

Te echo de menos… desde el fondo de mi corazón… más de lo que te imaginas.

Vas a ser feliz… lo sé, pero quizás soy egoísta ¿sabes? Recuérdame… Así sea una vez más, recuerda que yo… tanto te amo.

Las despedidas son difíciles, el sol ya se ocultara… tal vez hoy toca decir ¨Adiós¨… Hoy toca despedirnos quizás para siempre….

Si te sientes sola… No debes preocuparte por eso… yo… estaré siempre junto a ti.

Llévame en tu corazón… por siempre… estuviste, estarás… en el mío….

Siempre…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, no hay mucho por decir… espero que les haya gustado, de corazón les mando muchos abrazos y besos a la distancia.**

 **Se despide Rose, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
